Uncertainty
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Robin knew it was her faith in Amon, that kept her going. It was Amon who knew that it was her trust in him, that would keep them alive. AxR


Hey everybody! -waves-

I'm back from the dead with a Witch Hunter Robin one-shot! Hehe, well, I posted a couple short things on here recently. Nothing I was too into though at the time. So yeah, what's caused me to have this sudden inspiration? One of my favorite authors, Amon's Angel of the Darkness, is currently doing Naruto drabbles and offered to do a Neji/Tenten one for me! I remembered she was a HUGE Amon fan, and I know how she likes Amon/Robin (as do I -) so I decided to write something for them and dedicate it to her! Hehe.

Anywho lemme get the usually done with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, or any of it's characters. If I did, Amon and Robin would have their own sequel series going on right now and be very, very, openly in love.

With that said, I shall let you in on a hint. I am sick with Upper Respitory Infection, and it's now 9.13 a.m. and I have been up with absolutely no sleep for a good twenty-nine hours. My spelling sucks. My grammers worst and I have no idea if this story makes any sense i'm so half dead at the moment. But please read and review for me! I need to know what you guys like to write it more.. that's if you want me too. Rant terminated >.>

Word Count: 575  
Spoilers: Basically for the whole series up til episode twenty-three, Sympathy For The Devil. This fics basically about Amon on his way to Robin. You probably will be spoiled if your a new fan to the series, so be warned.

* * *

The stairs to his destination seemed endless. Looking up at them from the pavement, he counted silently in his head. 

Fourteen.

There were fourteen stairs ahead of him.

Fourteen stairs to stop him. Or fourteen stairs urging him to move on. To move forward. Up ahead was his desired destination. Up ahead remained her, his most sought after possession. The goal he would reach after everything they went through. Nothing would stop him. Even if it was to kill her, Amon knew he had to see her. He had to look at her atleast one last time. The very person, the very girl; who remained in the front of his mind the whole entire time, was the person his fate, his superiors, were making him take away.

If his fate were this cruel, he decided his destiny had to be a bitch.

'N_o more hesitation_.'

First step. Amon knew now there would be no turning back.

Second step. Third step. Fourth step.

He felt the back of his mind scream at him. A headache would soon follow.

Fifth step. A pause. Another hesitation. Nagira. Damn him.

'M_other_.'

More pausing. More waiting. More hesitating.

The cold air was perfect. It engulfed him, emanating his very being. His breath caught in the crisp breeze. "Seed." Spit out like venom, that one word quickly traveled along the wind, hanging in the air like steam when leaving his lips. No, he wouldn't give up now. Amon knew he had to try. If he didn't, what else would he have left? This was his problem now. She was _his_ responsibility.

Sixth step. Seventh step.

Everything continued rushing at him rapidly. All of his life, all of this time, his brain could only nimble on such mediocrity. His mother - oh God - she turned. Changed right infront of his very eyes. His father - he dammed him as well. "My mother." Not just any mother. His perfect mother. His perfect father. His perfect family. His perfect life. Everything clashed and collided.

"No--!"

Amon would not allow it again. Eighth step.

People were people. Witches were witches. Nagira was wrong. Amon would not allow his life be deterred from him again.

Ninth step.

"I will not be so foolish." Soft words lingered around him, as if offering a support he desperately longed for.

Tenth step.

He could see her apartment. The small wooden door.

Eleventh step. He knew he was wrong.

His mother, her kindness. Robin, her love.

Twelfth step. Thirteenth.

His father, his mother. Robin and him.

Yes, his father loved his mother.

Fourteenth step. He would give Robin a chance. Let her fight for the life that he helped save.

The door creaked. Floorboards squeaking with her soft footsteps, as if in warning.

Here she was. Robin Sena. The girl. His possession. Staring at him with those emerald green eyes. He wanted her; couldn't have her. His offer. Amon would gladly let her kill him. To free him from this spiders web he found himself entangled in. Those eyes burned into him. Pierced right through his soul. He had to advert him. Needed to think.

The letter. Her letter. Robin's decision was over. Amon realized he could finally rest.

She would live and so would he.

Robin knew it was her faith in Amon, that kept her going. It was Amon who knew it was her trust in him, that would keep them alive.

* * *

So, do I get a cookie? -looks hopeful- 

Ahh, before I rant again i'll stop now.. ;;.. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't wish to kill me incase I ruined the pairing. LONG LIVE AMON/ROBIN!


End file.
